Friends with benefits
by sbcortone
Summary: Rien de très original. un très long OS (coupé en 4 parties du coup) sur Sherlock et Molly, et sur l'ignorance de Sherlock en ce qui concerne les choses du sexe et des sentiments. J'espère que vous aimerez...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, cette fois, c'est à un "couple" de SHERLOCK que je m'attaque. L'histoire n'a rien de très originale mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser...**

**Sbcortone**

CHAPITRE 1:

John venait de disparaître dans un claquement de porte impatient.

« _Impatient à l'idée de retrouver Mary !_ » Devina Sherlock avec un rictus d'humeur.

_- C'est ridicule !_ Grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son sofa. _Je ne vois pas où est l'urgence ! _

A ses côtés, chahutée par l'intrusion de son ami, Molly Hooper renversa un peu de son thé.

- _Oh !_ Sursauta-t-elle.

- _Sherlock !_ Le rabroua Madame Hudson depuis la porte de la cuisine. _Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer un peu civilisé… Regardez cette pauvre Molly, presque ébouillantée !_

_- Je… Euh, non, ça va ! _Bafouilla cette dernière.

La logeuse du fameux détective vint prendre la tasse des mains de la jeune femme et lui tendit un torchon pour éponger les dégâts.

_- Allez à la salle de bain._ Lui conseilla-t-elle en désignant la tache sombre qui s'agrandissait sur son t-shirt blanc. _Il faut rattraper ça rapidement_.

Molly, plus pour mettre fin à l'intérêt soudain qu'elle suscitait que par réelle inquiétude pour son vêtement, s'exécuta…

Mais, lorsqu'elle revint au salon une minute plus tard – ou du moins, il lui sembla que son absence avait à peine duré plus d'une minute ! – elle découvrit Sherlock toujours avachi dans son sofa, les yeux obstinément égarés vers le plafond, mais Mme Hudson avait disparue, laissant la cuisine et le salon luisant d'une propreté qu'elle ne leurs avaient jamais vu. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être troublée en se découvrant seule avec Sherlock.

_- Molly_. Bondit soudain celui-ci, la faisant sursauter violemment.

En quelques enjambées, il l'avait rejointe et se tenait bien trop proche d'elle pour la sérénité de la jeune femme. Instantané, elle se retrouva la paume des mains moites, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues en feu tandis qu'elle tendait le cou pour lever les yeux vers son compagnon.

_- Molly_, répéta-t-il plus posément. _Vous avez déjà expérimenté les sentiments n'est-ce pas ?_

Il se détourna tout aussi brusquement qu'il était apparut pour arpenter le salon en long en large et en travers.

_- Hein ?! Quoi ?!_ Ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller la laborantine.

_- Vous avez déjà aimé n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce que signifie « avoir des … sentiments ! » ?_

Molly leva sur son compagnon un regard éberlué.

_- Euh… C'est une blague ?_ Lâcha-t-elle soudain, le souffle court.

« _Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait si facilement oublier les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait – qu'elle avait nourrit_, se reprit-elle - _pour lui ?_ ». Subitement, la présence du détective ne la troubla plus mais la blessa. Cruellement.

_- Une blague ?_ S'exclama Sherlock. _Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour les blagues ! Je cherche à comprendre Ces « sentiments » qui semblent régir le monde… Je… Je ne comprends pas ! C'est tellement puéril, tellement… irraisonnable… _

Soudain, son compagnon se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_- Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude… de ne pas comprendre_… Avoua-t-il tristement.

Et avec autant de soudaineté qu'elle était apparut, la blessure de Molly s'effaça sous la peine de son compagnon. Elle s'approcha et, après un instant d'hésitation, s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Sherlock.

_- Je… Je ne comprends pas toujours non plus !_ Admit-elle à son tour.

_- Oui mais il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça. Vous êtes Vous… Moi, je suis Moi. Je comprends. Toujours. _

Molly réprima le pincement d'humiliation qu'éveillèrent ses paroles et soupira, étranglée par la peine que traduisait son ami.

Elle s'apprêtait à tenter un mot réconfortant lorsque Sherlock bondit à nouveau de son siège.

_- C'est comme le sexe ! Non mais sérieusement, ce à quoi même les gens intelligents et civilisés peuvent s'abaisser pour… ça ! Ca m'échappera toujours…_

Molly Hooper haussa un sourcil surprit. "_Elle avait pourtant cru que Sherlock et cette Irène Adler avaient… _». Elle repoussa cette pensée loin d'elle et le pincement au cœur qui était venu avec.

Mais soudain, Sherlock était réapparu devant elle et, la saisissant sans ménagement par les épaules, l'avait remise sur ses pieds.

_- Molly, vous êtes d'une intelligence moyenne_, S'exclama-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. _Normale je veux dire, vous devez ressentir ces Sentiments, cette fascination pour le Sexe, autant que tous ces autres ! Expliquez-moi !_

_- Quoi ?!_ S'empourpra violemment la jeune femme.

Mais, ne cherchant même pas à s'expliquer auprès de son amie, il se contenta de la dévisager de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et clair, attendant d'elle une réponse. Mais, sous ce regard, et face à cette soudaine proximité, Molly sentit ses pensées s'embrouiller. A nouveau, Sherlock faisait battre son cœur dans un tintamarre étourdissant, laissait ses mains moites et tremblantes, et abandonnait ses genoux sans forces et sans résistances.

Mais soudain aussi, Molly réalisa que les paroles de Sherlock étaient fondées car, ainsi tenu à bout de bras, si proche de lui, elle aurait voulut qu'il l'embrasse. « _Oui elle comprenait les sentiments et… le sexe _». Elle le désira en cet instant. Elle déglutit péniblement.

_- Sherlock ?_ Se surprit-elle à souffler, d'une voix éraillée par l'appréhension, par le désir…

_- Molly…_ Répéta-t-il placidement.

Sa voix la ramena douloureusement à la réalité. Elle s'écarta de Sherlock dans un bond affolé, le laissant pantois.

_- Je… Je ne sais pas._ Mentit-elle.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à nouveau, d'un pas mesuré.

_- Bien sur que si Molly…_ Affirma-t-il de son timbre posé et ne supportant aucune contradiction.

Molly chercha une échappatoire, mais ses pensées l'avaient désertée Elle n'en trouva pas.

_- Je… J'ai peur…_ S'entendit-elle soudain avouer, malgré elle.

_- Peur ?_ S'étonna son compagnon.

_- Oui._

_- De quoi ? _

Molly détourna les yeux.

_- Oh ?_ Sembla comprendre le détective. _Je… Je suis désolé Molly, je ne pensais que vous étiez… euh… inexpérimentée à ce point…_

_- Quoi ? Non, ça n'est pas ça ! Je ne suis plus vierge !_ Bafouilla la jeune femme en rougissant violemment.

_- Ah ?_

_- Je… J'ai eu des petit copains… 2… ou 3…_

_- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre._ S'enthousiasma sincèrement son ami. _Vous allez pouvoir m'apprendre alors ? Me faire comprendre ?_

_- Ap… Apprendre ?_

_- Oui. _Sourit Sherlock en la menant au sofa.

D'une poigne autoritaire, il l'y assit et s'installa posément à ses côtés.

_- Puisque vous avez déjà été amoureuse, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer_…

Molly s'empourpra à nouveau.

_- Parce que… Vous… vous n'avez jamais aimé ?_ Finit-elle par demander.

_- Non. Les sentiments sont superflus. Toutes les émotions – et en particuliers l'amour – s'opposent à la raison pure et froide que j'exerce en tout… Mais surtout, je ne vois pas l'intérêt… _

_- Et pourtant, vous m'interrogez sur le sujet._ Nota-t-elle.

_- C'est que… c'est le seul domaine qui me reste inédit. Je voudrais… J'ai besoin de comprendre… Pour mes enquêtes ! Pour comprendre les victimes et leurs assassins… _

_- Pour vos enquêtes ? Bien sur ! _Sourit distraitement la jeune femme.

_- Vous ne me croyez pas ?_ S'étonna le détective en détournant les yeux.

Molly se leva en soupirant.

_- Non, je ne vous crois pas Sherlock Holmes. Je crois que vous voulez savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Et ce qu'est le sexe. Pas pour vos enquêtes, pas pour vos inepties snobillardes… Je crois que vous réalisez que ces sentiments vous éloignent du seul et unique ami qui vous importe réellement. Je crois que c'est pour ça, pour le comprendre LUI, que vous voulez soudainement en savoir plus sur les sentiments humains_…

Sherlock se leva un son tour, un sourire emprunt d'une tolérance narquoise sur les lèvres.

_- Molly…_ Soupira-t-il comme s'il avait toléré d'un enfant une énième inepties.

Et soudain, ce ton condescendant hérissa Molly jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. « _Qu'il ose prétendre… Qu'il ose laisser entendre que lui-même était au dessus de ces Sentiments, alors que de voir John s'éloigner l'inquiétait au point qu'il cherche à comprendre, l'agacèrent, l'énervèrent, comme elle ne s'autorisait jamais à l'être !_ »

_- Soit !_ Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Elle alla jusqu'à Sherlock, jusqu'au fameux Sherlock Holmes, et le poussa violemment sur le sofa. Abasourdi, le détective atterrit sur les épais cousins juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux à califourchon. Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**  
**Un grand merci aux Stephanie(s) qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser des messages d'encouragement au 1er chapitre. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas... ^_^**

CHAPITRE 2:

« _Molly ?_ »

L'esprit déserté de toute pensée, ou noyé sous trop pensées – Sherlock ne savait plus rien, il sentit la langue de Molly venir caresser sa lèvre supérieur, déclanchant ainsi dans son corps une multitudes de petits frissons inédits.

Il la repoussa à bout de bras.

_- Molly ?! _

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Est-ce que cette Molly là, qui le fixait de ses yeux emplit de colère, était la même Molly que l'amie fidèle et loyale qu'il connaissait…

_- Arrêtez de dire mon nom !_ Grogna cette dernière avant d'à nouveau, recouvrir sa bouche de la sienne…

Sherlock avait parfaitement conscience qu'il aurait du repousser le jeune femme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'avait mise hors d'elle et ce baiser qu'elle lui donnait était plus une punition que la preuve d'affection qu'il savait ce genre de débordement supposé être. Et savoir qu'il avait blessé la jeune femme – Encore ! – lui était pénible…

Il la repoussa néanmoins, doucement cette fois.

_- Molly_, commença-t-il doucement, _Je… suis désolé. J'ignore ce que j'ai dit qui a put être blessant… _

Molly s'écarta et sa colère s'évapora à la seconde où elle croisa le regard inquiet que Sherlock posait sur elle et presque immédiatement, ses yeux s'innondèrent de larmes. Elle détourna le regard et s'extirpa des genoux de Sherlock, de la situation humiliante où ces fameux « sentiments » qui intriguaient tant son compagnon l'avaient mises.

Mais Sherlock la retint soudain. Les traits décomposés par l'inquiétude, il essuya l'une des larmes de la jeune femme.

_- Je suis désolé Molly Hooper. J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerai savoir… Pour ne plus avoir à jamais vous blesser. Ou blesser John_…

Molly renifla bruyamment.

_- Je sais_. Souffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager à nouveau des genoux de son compagnon.

Mais à nouveau Sherlock la retint. Et soudain, son regard ne reflétait plus d'inquiétude. Ses yeux, baissés à présent sur leurs jambes entremêlées, venaient de virer en un bleu sombre qui ne trahissait plus à présent qu'une incompréhension évidente.

_- Sherlock qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme.

« _Oh mon Dieu, faites que je ne l'ai pas blessé !_ » Supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

_- Je…_ Commença son compagnon avant de finalement se murer dans un silence tendu.

_- Sherlock, quoi ?_ S'inquiéta réellement Molly cette fois.

« _Elle lui avait rarement vu un visage aussi confus_… ». Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à lui faire face.

_- Je suis désolé Molly Hooper_. Bafouilla-t-il. _Je ne veux pas être insultant… Je…_

_- Mais quoi ?_ Paniqua son amie.

Sherlock baissa la tête et l'aida finalement à se défaire de lui. Alors, abasourdie, Molly découvrit qu'une proéminence se dessinait sous son pantalon.

Pendant une éternité, ils restèrent là, à fixer le repli de son vêtement.

Et puis soudain, la jeune femme comprit ce que cela signifiait.

_- Oh mon dieu ! Vous bandez ?!_

_- Oh Seigneur ! _Soupira Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Euh… Non, ce que je veux dire_, se reprit la jeune femme en réalisant que son compagnon avait put se méprendre sur le sens de ses paroles, _c'est que… euh…_

_- Je ne suis pas une montre ? _Suggéra le détective non sans un certain agacement.

_- Quoi ? Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je… Enfin, vous… C'est moi qui vous fais… cet effet là…_

A nouveau, Molly se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux… Et, Sherlock, presque aussi troublée que sa compagne, finit pas saisir un cousin et le posa sur son érection… « _Humilié, voilà ce qu'il était ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à réagir comme le plus basile des hommes. Lui ! _»

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi Vous, moins qu'une autre, pourriez provoquer ce genre de réaction chez… un homme ! _Bougonna-t-il néanmoins.

Molly laissa échapper un rire teinté d'amertume.

_- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose aux hommes… enfin, aux sentiments, je veux dire… aux sentiments des hommes je veux dire… D'habitude, ils ne… se mettent pas dans un état pareil pour une fille dans mon genre…_

_- Une fille dans votre genre ?_

_- Pas très joli. Insignifiante. _

La jeune femme se leva en détournant les yeux.

Après un instant à fixer le coussin posé sur lui, Sherlock s'en débarrassa lentement, puis il se leva à son tour. « _Bon Sang que cette tension dans ses entrailles était lourde à porter ! Presque douloureuse…_ » Réalisa-t-il. Mais le visage décomposé de Molly le ramena à la réalité.

_- Ne vous formalisez pas de la fascination que les hommes portent à l'apparence Molly Hooper. La beauté est toute relative. Elle tient à l'enfance, à l'expérience et à la société. Et à aucun égard vous ne déroger aux critères actuels…_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas rougir de votre apparence Molly Hooper. Vous êtes une très belle femme… _

Cette fois, la vague de chaleur qui envahit Molly était à ce point suffocante qu'elle cru qu'elle allait réellement tourner de l'œil. « _Oh, toutes ces émotions n'étaient vraiment pas bonne pour elle ! _». Sherlock n'arrangea rien en venant se placer à nouveau à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Pupilles dilatées, rythme cardiaque élevé, souffle court… Vous vous sentez mal ?_

_- Je… Euh… _(Elle se racla la gorge). _Est-ce que vous pourriez reculer un peu s'il vous plait ? Juste d'un pas ou 2 ?_

_- Oh ! _Réalisa le détective devant les joues à nouveau cramoisies de la laborantine.

Il s'exécuta.

Et, pendant un long moment, un silence gêné perdura dans l'appartement du 221B Baker Street…

_- Je… Je vous aiderais autant que je le peux…_ Fit finalement Molly une éternité plus tard.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil surprit. Mais, Molly restait résolument tournée vers la fenêtre.

_- Rien ne vous y oblige_… Hésita-t-il soudain.

Molly lui fit face.

_- Je sais_. Lui sourit-elle doucement. _Mais je sais aussi que tant que ce que je ressens pour… vous… durera, je serais incapable d'aller de l'avant… ou de passer à autre chose… Alors…_

Pendant une seconde, Sherlock resta figé. Il n'était pas sans ignorer les sentiments que Molly Hooper avait eut pour lui. Il n'avait simplement pas réalisé que la blessure que ceux-ci avaient infligée à la jeune femme était encore aussi vivace. Le courage de la jeune femme lui arracha un sourire tendre.

_- C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'utilisera comme moyen thérapeutique_… Rit-il doucement.

_- Enfin… Si vous le voulez toujours…_ Se reprit la jeune femme dans un sourire gêné.

Sherlock soupira. « _Voilà pourquoi il haïssait l'illogisme et la stupidité de ces critères qui régentaient le monde ; Ils faisaient qu'une jeune femme aussi exceptionnelle que Molly Hooper se sentait déplacée alors même qu'elle était l'une des personnes les plus remarquable qu'il lui ait été donné, à lui Sherlock Holmes, de rencontrer !_ »

Il alla à nouveau se placer à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

_- J'en serais très honoré Molly Hooper_… Sourit-il tendrement.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Mais devant la tendresse qui faisait pétiller le beau regard clair du détective, elle sourit à son tour…

Doucement, Sherlock l'entraîna vers le sofa et, bien que sa gorge soit nouée, Molly se laissa faire.

_- Expliquez moi_… Demanda-t-il doucement. _Les… Sentiments_…

Molly ne put empêcher un rire doux, attendri, de sortir de sa gorge. Il n'y avait que Sherlock Holmes pour être aussi innocent sur le sujet à notre époque…

_- Ca… vous rend euphorique_, Expliqua-t-elle. _Impatient… à vif aussi_…

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que… vous êtes heureux à l'idée de voir cette autre personne, celle que vous aimez. Impatient à l'idée de partager avec lui un moment… _

_- Je… ne comprends pas…_

_- Vous appréciez John n'est-ce pas ?_ Interrogea la jeune femme en s'essayant en tailleur parmi les coussins du sofa pour faire face à son compagnon.

_- Euh… Pas comme ça…_ S'empressa de répondre celui-ci en rougissant néanmoins.

_- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est votre ami. Vous appréciez de passer du temps avec lui non ? Vos enquêtes sont plus … sympas, plus drôles, lorsque vous les mener ensemble que lorsque vous êtes seul non ?_

_- Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça… _Admit le détective.

_- C'est ça les sentiments: L'envie de passer du temps avec une autre personne…_

_- Est-ce que… Vous essayez de me dire que je suis « amoureux » de John ?_ Grimaça Sherlock.

Mollit rit.

_- Non. Mais imaginez ce sentiment, cette amitié, en plus intense… Mille fois plus intense…_

_- Tout ça reste très confus…_ Bougonna le détective. _Et très illogique ! Mais bon… passes encore… Mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Qu'en est-il du sexe ?_

Instantanément, Molly rougit. « _Pourquoi Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas poser cette question plus subtilement ?_ ». Elle se racla la gorge. Encore.

_- Euh…_

_- Cette question vous met mal à l'aise_. Nota Sherlock.

_- Euh…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas ; Je connais la chimie et la biologie, je sais d'où viennent ces pulsions et comment ça fonctionne… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… Comment est-ce que les gens en arrivent là ? Je veux dire… Ce qu'ils sont capables de faire pour ça… C'est juste aberrant. Et absurde. Je ne comprends pas…_

_- Mais… _Commença Molly d'une vois étranglée par l'appréhension.

Elle se reprit et garda les yeux rivés sur son compagnon.

_- Mais_, continua-t-elle, _vous avez… ressentit ça tout à l'heure non ?_

_- Le désir ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oui…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et ?_

_- Et vous n'avez pas eu envi d'aller plus loin ? D'apaiser ce désir ?_

_- D'abuser de vous ?_ Sourit-il avec humour, faisant violemment rougir sa compagne, ce qui le fit sourire encore d'avantage. Puis redevenant sérieux, il poursuivit : _Trop d'effort pour peu de résultat. _Grogna-t-il désabusé.

A nouveau, Molly se surprit à rire doucement. « _Ou nerveusement ?_ » ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer intérieurement.

- _Trop d'effort ? Le sexe ?_

_- Bien sur ! Un peu de self-contrôle et on arrive très bien à se défaire de ce… désir…_

_- Se défaire oui. Mais l'apaiser ?_

« _Oh mon Dieu ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réellement elle qui avait cette conversation avec Sherlock Holmes_ _!_ »

_- L'apaiser ? S'en défaire ?_ Bougonna Sherlock. _C'est la même chose !_

_- La même chose ?!_ S'écria Molly malgré elle.

Immédiatement elle se sentit rougir. Elle reprit avec moins de flamme.

_- Non Sherlock, ça n'est pas la même chose…_

_- Molly, je suis navré de vous dire que vous êtes un piètre professeur. Je ne comprends pas le moins du monde où vous voulez en venir…_

Molly laissa échapper un soupire las… « _Bien sur qu'elle bafouillait et qu'elle m'empêtrait… qu'était-elle censé lui dire pour lui faire comprendre ? Les sentiments et le désir n'étaient pas de ces choses qu'on expliquait… C'était supposé être vécu…_ ». Elle soupira à nouveau.

Soudain, elle réalisa que depuis une minute, Sherlock la dévisageait en silence. Malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir.

_- Vous rougissez beaucoup Molly Hooper_. Signala-t-il avec une curiosité nouvelle.

_- Je… Euh… Oui…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ?! _

_- Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Je n'ai rien dit ou fait d'inconvenant ces dernières secondes et pourtant… vous voilà rougissante à nouveau…_

_- Je… C'est que vous me regardiez si… enfin, de manière tellement…_

Molly s'empourpra encore d'avantage et finit par se taire.

_- Est-ce que vous nourrissez encore pour moi quelques uns de ces fameux sentiments ?_ Interrogea sobrement Sherlock.

_- Sherlock !_ S'exclama la jeune femme.

_- Inconvenant ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

_- Oui !_

_- Désolé…_

_- Je…_ (Elle soupira. « _A quoi bon prétendre de toutes façons ? Le monde entier était au courrant de des sentiments que lui inspirait le célèbre détective…_ »). _Non, vous avez raison. C'est… C'est la vérité…_

_- Oh ?_ S'étonna Sherlock avec une surprise sincère.

« _Il était tellement séduisant quand il se montrait ainsi naïf et innocent_… » Réalisa la jeune femme en réprimant un sourire.

_- Oh et puis Zut !_ Souffla-t-elle brusquement.

Et soudain, elle se jeta sur Sherlock et écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sous les siennes…

_- Molly ?_ L'écarta doucement le détective.

Cramoisie, Molly refusa de détourner les yeux cette fois.

_- Vous voulez comprendre ?_ Souffla-t-elle.

_- Je ne veux pas vous blesser_. Murmura Sherlock.

_- Alors laissez moi vous apprendre ce que c'est… Ensuite, je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose…_

Devant le regard fièrement et obstinément plongé dans le sien, mais qui pourtant s'inondait inexorablement de larmes, Sherlock ne trouva plus la force de repousser son amie. Après tout, il voulait comprendre. Et Molly semblait avoir besoin de CA autant que lui…

_- D'accord._

Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme le dévisagea comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis elle se leva du sofa.

_- Bien_. Fit-elle d'un air volontaire en venant doucement prendre la main du détective. _Allons dans la chambre_…

Sherlock se leva et suivit la jeune femme, intrigué. La peine que trahissait Molly le touchait plus que la raison de l'entendait. « _Il n'était pas empathique. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors pourquoi ? _»

« _Parce qu'elle est ton amie !_ Lui souffla la voix de John aux tréfonds de sa conscience. _Parce que, malgré tout ce que tu prétends, tu tiens à elle !_ ».

_- Oui…_ Admit-il.

_- Hum ?_ S'étonna Molly alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre.

_- Non rien…_ Sourit Sherlock gauchement.

Le cœur de Molly se réchauffa à ce sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS:**  
**Une fois encore, Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que d'autre apprécie ce qu'on écrit... ^_^**  
**J'espère que ce 3ème extrait vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Sbcortone**

CHAPITRE 3:

Sherlock ferma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

Refusant de réfléchir, de songer à cette pièce sombre et désordonnée où elle avait résolument emmené le détective, Molly ôta son gilet et le posa sur une chaise déjà encombrée qui trônait dans un coin.

_- Déshabillez vous !_ Ordonna-t-elle doucement à son compagnon sans pourtant tourner un regard vers lui.

Elle commença à déboutonner nerveusement son chemisier. Perplexe, Sherlock obtempéra et ouvrit sa chemise tandis qu'il étudiait sa compagne du regard.

_- Est-ce que… vous pourriez ne pas regarder ?_ Se troubla Molly lorsqu'elle réalisa l'examen dont elle était l'objet.

_- Vous rougissez à nouveau_… Nota Sherlock.

_- Je sais…_

_- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez aucune raison d'être gêné par votre apparence. Vous êtes tout à fait conforme au critère de beauté de notre époque_…

Sa tirade ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ôta son chemisier et… se figea en découvrant Sherlock torse nu. « _Oh Mon Dieu !_ » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler intérieurement.

Elle détourna les yeux sous le regard turquoise qui la dévisageait. « _Ca ne devrait pas être permit d'être à ce point séduisant… en plus d'être indécemment intelligent…_ ». Elle se concentra sur le bouton de sa jupe. Mais, nerveuse, ses doigts s'emmêlaient et n'arrivaient à aucun résultat.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Sherlock laisser échapper un soupire et aussitôt un flot de larmes revint inonder ses yeux. « _Bon sang, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie !_ ».

Mais brusquement, une main froide vint se poser sur son épaule. Doucement, Sherlock la fit se retourner. Elle baissa les yeux.

_- Ne soyez pas timide avec moi Molly Hooper_. Murmura Sherlock. _De nous 2, c'est moi qui n'ait aucune expérience vous vous souvenez ? C'est moi qui devrait craindre la comparaison, pas vous !_

_- La comparaison ?! _S'exclama Molly, inquiète soudain à l'idée de l'avoir blessé. _Oh, Sherlock vous n'avez pas à craindre quoi que ce soit ! Vous êtes magnifique. Vous l'avez toujours été…_

Le détective essuya une larme d'un doigt.

_- Merci._ Sourit-il tendrement. _Molly Hooper, vous l'êtes également à mes yeux, ne voyez vous pas ça ?_

Après une seconde, Molly se surprit à rire doucement.

_- Merci._ Souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

Soudain hypnotisée, la main de la jeune femme remonta vers ce corps ferme et fin, vers cette peau nu qui se dressait face à elle telle un mûr d'albâtre. Elle déglutit péniblement et lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le torse de Sherlock, elle réprima un hoquet.

_- Vous êtes glacé_. Nota-t-elle distraitement, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

_- Est-ce mal ?_ S'étonna son compagnon.

_- Non_. Sourit-elle en relevant enfin le visage vers lui.

Rassurée, elle glissa une main sur la nuque de Sherlock et attira son visage jusqu'au sien.

_- Embrassez moi !_ Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Obéissant, Sherlock abaissa ses lèvres sur celles la jeune femme. Et, aussitôt, il se sentit électrisé des pieds à la tête. « _Probablement le froid !_ ». Mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Molly, moite et tiède, rencontrer la sienne, la vague d'impatience qui le saisit alors le laissa pantois… et l'effraya. Cette tension, qu'il avait connue un instant plus tôt, revint prendre possession de ses entrailles et durcir douloureusement la pression dans son pantalon.

Un part de lui-même, la part raisonnable, aurait voulut repousser Molly, pour lui permettre d'analyser cette sensation. Mais une autre part, une part plus violente, moins raisonnable, sembla prendre possession de son corps. Avant de comprendre comment cela s'était produit, il réalisa qu'il avait violemment enlacé sa compagne et qu'à présent, ses lèvres et sa langue envahissaient la bouche de Molly, exigeaient la bouche de Molly, avec la brutalité d'un assoiffé face à un ver d'eau fraîche.

Il s'écarta d'elle dans un bond.

Abasourdie, chancelante, Molly tenta de revenir à la réalité.

_- Sherlock ?_

_- Ne… Ne m'approche pas !_ Souffla-t-il en tendant une main entre eux, détournant le regard.

Le souffle court, Molly ne comprenait pas. « _Sherlock avait l'air effrayé. Et pourtant… Ce baiser… C'était le baiser le plus intense, le plus étourdissant, le plus enivrant qu'elle ait jamais échangé… Oh bon Dieu, son cœur cognait à lui faire mal !_ »

_- Reste où tu es !_ Insista son compagnon, le regard hagard.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_- Je… Ces… sensations… C'est… _

_- Mauvais ?_ S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_- Quoi ? Non !_ S'exclama Sherlock en revenant à la réalité. Non. _C'est plus… intense que… ce à quoi je m'attendais…_

Un timide sourire tenta de percer sur les lèvres de Molly tandis qu'elle observait l'homme magnifique qui venait de lui donner le plus beau baiser de sa vie, ce même homme – pourtant fort et invincible - qui trouvait que l'embrasser – Elle ! - était « _trop intense_ ».

_- Attends de voir la suite_… Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui, en s'efforçant de refréner le rire amusé qui voulait la secouer.

_- La suite ?_ Sembla s'inquiéter Sherlock.

Devant ses appréhensions, Molly, le cœur gonflé par une soudaine bouffée de tendresse, aurait voulut apaiser les craintes de son compagnon. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler « _les faits_ » comme il les aurait nommés. Elle alla néanmoins prendre timidement la main de Sherlock dans les siennes.

_- Je suis désolé. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas un très bon élève dans ce domaine…_ Se navra-t-il.

A nouveau, une bouffée de tendresse fit doucement sourire la jeune femme.

- _Pour l'instant, je dirais que tu es pourtant bien au dessus de la moyenne_…

- _Vraiment ?_ S'étonna le détective, se redressant soudain à l'idée de cette supériorité à laquelle il était habitué.

- _Vraiment !_ Le rassura Molly.

Sherlock se détourna à demi, tentant de dissimuler l'air satisfait qui lui venait… Mais le sourire de Molly s'accentua. Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard, alors qu'ils réalisaient l'un comme l'autre que leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés, que la tension et l'électricité réapparut entre eux et sembla à nouveau emplir la pénombre de la petite chambre de Sherlock.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

_- Euh… Quelle est l'étape suivante ?_ Interrogea-t-il placidement.

Molly esquissa un début de sourire, touchée par l'attitude un peu confuse et tellement inhabituelle de son compagnon, mais lorsque l'idée de la réponse qu'elle allait avoir à donner traversa ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Alors, elle baissa le visage et entraîna doucement Sherlock vers le lit qui se dressait dans son dos.

_- Hum, je… Je ne suis pas sure d'être un très bon professeur pour la suite_… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Un doigt sous son menton lui fit relever la tête.

_- J'ai toute confiance en toi_… Sourit-il avec une tendresse qui vrilla le cœur de la jeune laborantine.

« _Bon sang Molly_, se houspilla-t-elle intérieurement, _reprends toi ! On croirait que c'est toi la vierge dans cette pièce ! _». Soudain, à la pensée de ce que Sherlock – l'homme le plus magnifique et exceptionnel qu'elle eut jamais croisé- lui offrait, à Elle – jeune femme insignifiante et gauche, une puissante bouffée de reconnaissance la souleva. « _Prend sur toi Molly, fais que cette nuit ne soit pas une déception pour Sherlock. Il ne le mérite vraiment pas !_ ».

Alors, elle serra les poings, affichant son air le plus résolu. Sherlock haussa un sourcil intrigué. Mais, refusant une énième explication humiliante, elle s'empressa de pousser le détective sur le lit. Ce dernier s'y étala sur le dos, surprit. Mais, profitant de ce courage inédit qu'elle se découvrait, Molly ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et vint s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon. Mi troublée, mi ravie, elle découvrit que l'érection de Sherlock était toujours bel et bien là.

_- Molly ?_ S'étonna le détective devant l'air résolu et inhabituel qu'affichait sa compagne.

_- Chut !_ Lui intima la jeune femme en se concentrant obstinément sur le torse pâle et ferme qui s'offrait à ses doigts.

Sherlock laissa échapper un « _Oh !_ » significatif lorsqu'il réalisa que de sentir le jeu des mains de Molly sur son corps accentuait brusquement et violemment la pression qui broyait son sexe. Soudain, son souffle s'altéra… « _Stupide réaction biochimique !_ » S'efforça-t-il de jurer intérieurement, s'évertuant à détester ces sensations alors que son corps même semblait tenter de le porter vers une euphorie irrationnelle.

_- Tu… Tu n'as pas envi de me toucher ?_ Demanda timidement Molly, le ramenant à la réalité.

_- Non !_ Lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Mais devant le visage rembruni de la jeune femme, il se reprit. Timidement, il porta ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la Molly. Il nota avec un intérêt certain que d'instinct, ses mains semblaient vouloir attirer le sexe de la jeune femme jusqu'au sien. Et, tout aussi étrangement, il se surprit à être satisfait de voir que les pupilles de sa compagne se dilatait sous son touché. Et puis, comme hypnothisés par les courbes parfaitement dessinées de celle-ci, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'aux seins de Molly comme indépendante de sa volonté. « _Etrange !_ » Nota le détective tandis que ses paumes rencontraient la poitrine lourde et haletante de la jeune femme. Ses pouces s'insinuèrent sous le tissu du soutient gorge de celle-ci et trouvèrent les pointes durcies qui s'y dissimulaient. Avec un intérêt curieux, Sherlock vit Molly se cambrer lorsqu'il commença à se jouer d'eux. La bouche de la jeune femme s'entrouvrit sur son souffle haletant, ses lèvres – gonflées par leurs précédents baisers – laissèrent entrevoir la pointe de sa langue et sa gorge se tendit. Brutalement, il sentit son désir se décupler et lui broyer les entrailles. Un grognement agacé lui échappa. « _Il n'aimait pas ces sensations si aléatoires et violentes_ ». Et pourtant, la frustration de son corps fut plus forte que ses pensées. La seconde suivante, il se surprit à se redresser, à écraser Molly entre ses bras et à exiger sa bouche de la manière la plus égoïste qui soit…

Pendant une éternité, ils s'embrassèrent. Violemment. Durement. Et, furieux contre lui-même, Sherlock réalisa que le désir avait à nouveau prit le dessus sur ses pensées et qu'il avait renversé la jeune femme sur son matelas et la pressait à présent de tout son corps avec une dureté qui le ramena brutalement à la raison.

Il s'écarta un instant, curieux de découvrir quel visage arborait Molly. Il la découvrit essoufflée, échevelée, les pupilles agrandies par le désir et le pou frisant la tachycardie. « _Et pourtant_, s'étonna Sherlock, _ses lèvres entrouvertes et son regard agrandit de la jeune femme trahissaient ouvertement l'envie qu'elle avait qu'ils poursuivent ses assauts. Décidément, très étrange !_ ». Et plus étrange encore, il réalisa que cette constatation lui était plaisante.

Semblant prendre conscience des tergiversations de son compagnon, Molly les redressa et reprit sa place à califourchon sur Sherlock. « _Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'interrompe, elle ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité…_ »

Mais Sherlock levait sur un elle un regard étrange, presque égaré, et pourtant attentif comme s'il cherchait à la déchiffrer ou qu'il assistait à une expérience scientifique. « _Ce que cet instant était probablement à ses yeux_ ». Elle refusa de penser plus en avant à ce dernier point. « _Elle voulait juste… Elle voulait… Elle le voulait à elle, juste pour un moment_ ». Mais le regard scrutateur qu'il posait sur elle la troubla.

_- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens_… Le supplia-t-elle.

_- Je… ne sais pas. C'est confus_…

Molly détourna les yeux et s'attaqua méticuleusement à la braguette qui emprisonnait l'érection de Sherlock, préférant repousser loin de ses pensées les doutes de son compagnon. Dès qu'elle eut libéré le sexe du détective, elle le saisit précipitamment à pleine main. Un pincement de soulagement la saisit lorsqu'elle sentit Sherlock se soulever sous elle, à sa rencontre, dans un râle étonné.

_- Et maintenant ?_ Sourit-elle timidement.

_- Je… C'est… chaud_…

Satisfaite, rassurée et attendrie, elle commença un lent vas et vient sur le membre de son compagnon.

_- Chaud ?_

_- Douloureux…_ Souffla Sherlock.

Molly s'interrompit brusquement.

_- Douloureux ?_

_- Ne t'arrête pas !_ Lui ordonna Sherlock en replaçant précipitamment les mains de la jeune femme sur son sexe.

Molly eut un petit sourire distrait et reprit le jeu de ses mains avec application et sans détacher les yeux de Sherlock, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions… Il sembla se perdre rapidement.

_- Dis moi ce que ça te fait_… Répéta-t-elle, soudain emplit d'une confiance et d'une curiosité nouvelle.

_- Ca… me broie… C'est dur… et_ (un nouveau râle lui échappa tandis qu'elle accentuait la pression de ses doigts)… _et… Oh Bon sang de… !_

Molly sourit.

Pendant un instant, elle s'appliqua à mener Sherlock aux portes de la jouissance. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer pouvoir un jour contemplé le détective comme elle le voyait en cette seconde. Il se cambrait sous elle, luisant de sueur, haletait sous elle… suppliait. Et Molly ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant, d'avoir une telle emprise sur lui… « _Juste pour ce soir_… »

Mais… alors qu'elle le sentait sur le points d'être emporté par le plaisir, alors que les doigts du détective était resserré sur les draps en 2 poings agonisants, un râle furieux et frustré lui échappa soudain, faisant sursauter sa compagne.

_- Arrête !_ Lui ordonna-t-il en arrachant les mains de Molly de sa verge.

Terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé – ou de le voir s'enfuir loin d'elle – Molly le dévisagea, abasourdie.

_- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Sherlock se laissa retomber sur les draps, essoufflé, hagard. Pensif… Mais il ne répondit pas à sa compagne, perdu dans son monde…

Molly laissa échapper un soupir triste. « _Voilà ! La réalité les avait rattrapés… Sherlock allait quitter ce lit, et la laisser là, pantoise, le cœur en miette. Et frustrée par un désir si douloureux qu'il lui amena les larmes au bord des yeux_ »…

_- Tu dois lâcher prise…_ Souffla-t-elle à Sherlock, comme dernière supplique qui aurait put le retenir prêt d'elle.

Revenant à la réalité, Sherlock haussa un sourcil surprit. Mais il se figea à la seconde où il découvrit les larmes qui noyaient les yeux de Molly.

_- Molly ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

La jeune femme détourna le visage, s'efforçant de lui offrir un sourire enjoué.

_- Ca… C'est rien !_ Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix lamentablement brisée. _Juste… le contre coup…_

« _Après tout, s'il y avait bien un domaine où elle pouvait se permettre de mentir à Sherlock Holmes, c'était bien celui là non ?_ » Songea-t-elle amèrement.

_- Le contre coup ?_

Suspicieux, Sherlock se redressa dans une grimace douloureuse.

_- Bon sang, je croyais que c'était supposé être plaisant !_ Ironisa-t-il, _pour l'instant ça tient plus de la torture…_

_- La torture ?!_ Rit nerveusement Molly entre ses larmes.

_- De s'arrêter je veux dire_… Sourit-il contrit.

Son sourire en ramena un sur le visage de sa compagne. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, goûtant une unique larme.

_- Désolé_. S'excusa le détective. _Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si violent… Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… lâcher prise…_ (Ses mains se posèrent à nouveau sur les hanches de sa compagne, distraitement, tandis qu'il nichait son visage aux creux de son cou). _Je pense Molly, je réfléchis, j'analyse. C'est ce que je suis… Mais… ça… C'est contraire à toutes logiques, à toutes raisons… Et c'est plus fort que moi… Ca fait disparaître toutes pensées cohérentes de mon esprit… _

Le sourire de Molly s'accentua timidement.

_- Sherlock ?_

Elle le fit doucement relever la tête.

_- Je sais que c'est effrayant : les sentiments. _

_- Le sexe !_ Corrigea le détective.

_- Le sexe_. Lui accorda Molly en ravalant un pincement de déception. _Mais tu as juste à… me laisser faire ok ?_

_- Je préfèrerais que toi, tu me laisses faire_… Bouda Sherlock.

_- Te… te laisser faire ?_ Rougit Molly en voyant défiler devant ses yeux un flot d'images indécentes et excitantes…

_- Oui Molly Hooper_, sourit Sherlock avec espièglerie. _Laisses moi faire. C'est mon expérience !_

_- Oh… OK…_ Bafouilla la jeune laborantine, l'estomac soudain noué par l'exitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock lui sourit, satisfait, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour peu, la jeune femme en aurait laisser échapper un soupire de béatitude. Mais le détective ne lui en laissa pas le temps. La seconde suivante il basculait sur elle, l'étendant sur le lit, écrasant contre elle son érection encore dure.

Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, ses fins yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, Sherlock entreprit d'ouvrir la jupe de Molly et de glisser une main dans son sous-vêtement. Son geste arracha un hoquet de surprise à sa compagne, ce qui le fit sourire encore d'avantage. Il découvrit des chairs chaudes, douces et humides, et les fouilla avec application, à la recherche de ce point qui rendait tant d'homme fou.

Lorsqu'un râle exalté s'échappa des lèvres de Molly, il comprit qu'il y était. Alors, il s'appliqua à en jouer d'un lent vas et vient, satisfait de voir sa compagne se cambrer sous lui, de la voir gémir et se perdre sous son touché. Mais il réalisa aussi que cette vision, bien que hautement satisfaisante, accentuait aussi la tension qui lui broyait douloureusement les reins. Une violente envie de s'enfoncer en elle la saisit. Il s'efforça de retenir ce désir, de se focaliser sur la femme qui s'abandonnait sous lui mais la vision de Molly ainsi offerte réveilla ce qu'il y avait de plus primaire en lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il remonta la jupe de la jeune femme et abaissa sa culotte. L'instant suivant sa verge avait remplacé ses doigts et il s'enfonçait en Molly dans une poussée impitoyable. Le soulagement qu'il en ressentit le prit au dépourvu et un nouveau râle s'échappa de sa gorge.

Mais la seconde suivante, il se figea. « Et maintenant ? »

Prenant conscience de son trouble, Molly s'efforça de revenir à la réalité.

_- Laisse moi faire je t'en prie_… Souffla-t-elle entre 2 halètements.

Et n'attendant pas la réponse du détective de son cœur, elle roula sur lui. Ce faisant, leurs corps se séparèrent, arrachant un grognement de contrariété à Sherlock. Aussitôt les mains du détective reprirent leurs places sur les hanches de sa compagne mais Molly, prenant conscience de la maladresse impatiente de Sherlock, vint d'elle-même s'empaler sur le sexe de son compagnon. Lentement. Savoureusement.

_- Rah_… Exalta le détective.

Molly sentit son cœur battre la chamade, comme sur le point de lâcher. Alors, lentement, elle commença à onduler sur lui, l'extirpant d'elle-même, avant de le reprendre à nouveau. Et, à chaque vague, elle avait le bonheur de l'entendre gémir sous elle, tantôt noué par la frustration, tantôt à la limite de la perdition.

_- Laisses toi partir !_ Le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle devenu de plus en plus haletant.

Elle accéléra ses coups de reins, les mains bien à plat sur le torse diaphragme de Sherlock.

_- Non…_ Gémit le détective en serrant les dents.

Mais, malgré lui, le plaisir prenait le dessus sur sa volonté tel une vague puissante qui détruisait les barrages de sa raison, les uns après les autres, tel une pression qui arrachait les soupapes de son pragmatisme les unes après les autres… A chaque coup de reins de Molly, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même, qu'on le dépossédait de qui il était pour ne laisser qu'un homme ordinaire, quelconque. Il était au supplice. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à penser, à imaginer, se défaire de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais connu d'expérience plus faramineuse que celle que Molly lui faisait vivre…

_- Oh oui !_ Gémit-il après un énième assaut.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de sa compagne tandis que, cambrée sur lui, seins offerts et gorge tendue, elle s'affairait sur lui.

_- Oh Molly !_ Supplia-t-il dans un râle rauque et implorant.

_- Sherlock Non !_ Gémit-elle à son tour en posant un doigt sur les lèvres joliment ourlées de celui-ci, tiraillée entre le plaisir et l'inquiétude.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre son prénom, prononcé avec tant de passion, sortir de la bouche d'un homme qui, au matin, l'abandonnerait le cœur en miette. Elle ne voulait pas nourrir le moindre petit espoir quand aux sentiments qu'elle inspirait à Sherlock Holmes. « _C'était une expérience, rien de plus ! … Pour lui en tous cas… _». Et si elle voulait survivre à cette nuit, elle se devait d'être aussi raisonnable que possible…

Mais, ne tenant absolument pas compte de ses protestations (« _Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ! _»), Sherlock s'empara des poignets de Molly et s'attira à elle dans un gémissement agonisant.

_- Molly !_ Répéta-t-il, aux frontières de la folie.

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, Molly oublia qu'il y aurait un lendemain. Elle embrassa Sherlock à pleine bouche, avec autant de passion qu'il en mit à lui répondre, tandis que leurs 2 corps se mouvaient à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique, que leurs peaux suintantes de sueurs se mêlaient, que les battements avides de leurs cœurs s'entrechoquaient…

Sherlock étreignait le corps fin de Molly avec une violence qui ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de respirer, et la jeune femme serrait contre son cœur le visage de l'homme qu'elle n'avait cesser d'aimer, comme si elle avait put l'absorber…

Et brusquement, au milieu de cette bataille des corps, un énième coup de reins, un ultime gémissement, les entraîna vers cette libération tant redoutée, tant désirée… Un râle long s'échappa des lèvres du détective tandis que Molly, emportée elle aussi pas la jouissance, s'accrochait à lui comme une junkie à sa drogue…

L'instant suivant, ils s'écroulaient ensemble sur le lit.

Il fallut une éternité à Sherlock pour rassembler ses pensées, et une éternité à Molly pour trouver le courage de revenir à la réalité. Ce fut finalement le silence de son compagnon qui, l'inquiétant plus qu'il ne la rassurait, la convainquit de se redresser sur un coude.

Partagée entre inquiétude et curiosité, elle le découvrit reposant sur le dos, calmement, les yeux rivés au plafond, concentré dans ses pensées. Pendant une minute, elle s'accorda le droit de l'admirer, de se pâmer devant son haut front que les boucles de ses cheveux humide de transpiration dégageaient, d'admirer ses beaux yeux bleus emplit d'intelligence et – parfois – de malice, et d'arrêter son regard sur les lèvres, pleines et parfaitement dessinées, de Sherlock. Son cœur se serra. « _Sherlock avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait ressentit le désir et la passion. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle et, dans quelques instants, il allait redevenir l'être froid et distant qu'il était parfois, et il lui indiquerait la sortie. Elle partirait le cœur lourd, certaine que cette soirée resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire, la rendant incapable d'aimer aussi profondément aucun autre homme pour le reste de sa vie…_ ».

Elle se détourna, le visage strié par des larmes silencieuses.

Sherlock ne prit conscience de l'étrange silence de sa compagne que de longues minutes plus tard. « _Mais il avait tant de chose à se repasser en mémoire, tant de réactions à analyser…_ ». Il n'était pas sur de savoir s'il avait aimé ce qui venait de se produire… ou s'il avait détesté. Il y avait prit du plaisir. De ça, il était certain. Mais, ce que ce même plaisir lui avait fait faire, à l'encontre de tout ce que sa volonté lui dictait en temps normal, l'agaçait et le laissait interdit. « _Lui qui s'était cru tellement au dessus de tout les autres, si certain d'avoir la maîtrise totale de ses instincts les plus humains…_ ». Cette soirée était une défaite ! « _Mais…_ Songea-t-il non sans étonnement, _il avait du mal à ressentir l'humiliation de cette défaite_… ».

Alors seulement il s'était tourné vers Molly, certain que cette dernière ineptie de sa logique était, pour beaucoup, dut au fait que c'était à elle – et à elle seule - qu'il devait cette défaite. Il connaissait Molly, il avait confiance en elle… Et il était certain que s'il y avait une personne au monde qui ne ressentirait pas sa défaite comme une victoire, c'était la jeune femme.

Elle reposait à ses côtés, étendue sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers la porte. Silencieuse. Il s'inquiéta soudain d'avoir blesser la jeune femme. Il était inexpérimenté, peut-être avait-il mal fait les choses ?

_- Molly ?_

Il sentit sa compagne frémir mais elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

Inquiet, il posa doucement une main dans son dos et se pencha sur elle. Alors, stupéfait, foudroyé, il découvrit son visage en larmes.

_- Molly ?_ Insista-t-il dans un souffle, alarmé.

La jeune femme nicha son visage aux creux de l'oreiller, se dérobant à son regard. Elle semblait calme, mais refusait de lui faire face. « _Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ?_ »

Soudain, poussé par une bouffée de tendresse qu'il identifia trop tard, il se surprit à déposer un doux baiser entre les omoplates de sa compagne. Il repoussa loin de ses pensées la gêne qui ses actions lui inspirait.

_- Molly, parles moi je t'en prie !_ Supplia-t-il.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais, finalement, elle se redressa et tourna un profil dénué de larmes vers lui. « _Elle avait juste l'air… épuisée_… » Nota-t-il partagé entre le soulagement et la curiosité.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

Molly haussa un sourcil étonné.

_- Non_. Murmura-t-elle.

_- Est-ce que… tu veux que je m'en aille ? _

« _Peut-être que la pudeur de la jeune femme était la raison de ce revirement de comportement ?_ »

_- Quoi ? Non !_ S'écria Molly malgré elle.

Sa véhémence arracha un petit sourire timide à son compagnon, sourire qui se répercuta avec tendresse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « _Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter_… »

_- Je… tout va bien… Je pensais…_

Sous sa main, Sherlock sentit le pouls de Molly accéléré. « _Elle mentait_… »

Agacé par toutes ses émotions qui le broyaient, auxquelles il n'était pas habitué et qui le décontenançait, Sherlock se laissa retombé sur le dos. « _Pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise quoi faire ! Il ne voulait surtout pas faire souffrir Molly Hooper… Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait tant donnée cette dernière heure…_ »

« _Sentiment infondé et agaçant !_ » Grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il laissa échappé un soupire las.

_- Merci !_ S'entendit-il souffler après un long moment de silence, arrachant un haussement de sourcil étonné à sa compagne.

_- De quoi ?_ S'étonna la jeune femme.

_- De… _

« _De quoi ?_ S'étonna-t-il. _Des instants précédents ? De sa constante affection à son égard ? De l'aimer en dépit de qui il était… De quoi ?_ »

_- D'être présente dans mon existence !_ Réalisa-t-il enfin…

Pendant un long moment, Molly le dévisagea. Et puis, enfin, un sourire resplendissant illumina son visage…

**REVIEWS:**  
**Et voilà, c'est terminé. C'est court comme fanfiction mais à l'origine, il s'agissait d'un One Shot (qui pour le coup, était long lui ! lol). J'espère que vous avez aimé, que les personnages ne vous ont pas semblés trop éloignés de ceux de la série (c'est un peu compliqué de se mettre dans la tête de Sherlock ! _) et que cette fin "ouverte" ne vous déçoit pas trop... Bref...**  
**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour faire part de vos impressions (qu'elle soient bonne ou mauvaise)...**

**Sbcortone**


End file.
